User blog:SaenihpNnylf/Fanon Based Poll: Flipped Out Flaky
This is kind of random and of course solely for the purpose of fun but through reading fanfictions, as you probably already know that I do a lot, I've seen three different "flipped-out" versions of Flaky but they are each extremely different and I was wondering what any of you think is the best of the three. Here is some information on the choices, before anyone asks, none of them have a clear trigger for flipping out. I included Flippy's involvement since Flippy has an important and very different role in each (note, that's only for Flippy, not Fliqpy). If you have any questions regarding any of them, ask in comments and I will answer if an answer exists: Evil Flaky *'Story': A Match Made in Hell and Unholy Union by Flaky550 *'Appearance Difference': sharp teeth and round pupils with a bright red iris *'Personality': Nearly indistinguishable from Fliqpy *'Creation': While visiting her parents outside of Happy Tree Town (which is revealed to have been a trap the whole time), the Tiger Soldiers broke in, killed her parents, and almost killed her but Evil Flaky got her out and back to Happy Tree Town before she died saving her immortality. *'Weapon of Choice': Her quills (A Match Made in Hell), a bowie knife (Unholy Union) *'Love Interest': Fliqpy (real) *'Flippy's Role': He and Flaky are dating and he tries to help her learn how to control Evil Flaky to some extent. *'Random Notes': **She is the only option to die while in control. **Near the beginning, she was able to beat and kill Fliqpy in a fair fight. Other Flaky *'Story': Flaky Flips Out by TheOneThatAbsconded *'Appearance Difference': Round pupils with scarlet colored iris, long curled claws like a real porcupine, "Longer and more deadly looking" quills. *'Personality': Mainly anger and revenge driven. Tries to lure tree friends into her basement to torture them. Still maintains many of Flaky's personality traits, most notably her paranoia. "You're Flaky's anger. You're all the emotions she kept buried away for the sake of her friends, but you are not Flaky." *'Creation': After an extremely (by HTF standards) painful death that was at least partially the fault of almost every main character causing her to realize that her suffering was never her fault, it was everyone else's so they need to pay. It is revealed late in the story that the revenge is not solely based on physical pain but also emotional hurt and humiliation. *'Weapon of Choice': Psychological torture (specifically tailored to each character), fully functioning voodoo dolls of every main character but herself. *'Love Interest': Sniffles (fake) *'Flippy's Role': Having caught wind of her plan at the beginning and personally seen her kidnap Giggles and Petunia, he spends the entirety of the story trying to stop her by physical means or at least stop more tree friends from falling victim. *'Random Notes': **Other Flaky took very precise care to make sure none of her victims die. ***This is because they would come back to life at the hospital and would warn the others. **Unlike Flippy and the other options, Flaky and Other Flaky can and often are in control at the same time as each other. **It was admitted that the plan was so thought out because Flaky imagined it repeatedly before Other Flaky came, she just would never actually do it. Scarlet *'Story': The Other Side by twix012 *'Appearance Difference': None automatically but through hard work: much softer quills closer to hair and free of dandruff, visible eyelashes like the other girls'. *'Personality': Exact opposite of Flaky in every way, best known for her bravery and girly-girl attitude. Not prone to physical violence. *'Creation': After failing to save her friends from a Fliqpy attack because she was too afraid, Flaky is temporarily filled with guilt and self-hatred and makes the decision to have Mole (well, it's was supposed to be Lumpy but he was at a different job) try to hypnotize her to be braver which is ruined by a storm accidentally creating her. *'Weapon of Choice': Verbal lashings *'Love Interest': Disco Bear (real) *'Flippy's Role': When Flippy heard about the hypnotism attempt (before Scarlet's debut), he becomes angry and makes her promise never to try to change again. When Scarlet appeared, he refused to believe Scarlet is a second personality and absolutely despises her for it throughout the whole story. *'Random Notes': **Scarlet hates blood because "It's sticky and gross and it gets everywhere!" **Though not prone to physical violence, when pushed to far, she has committed two intentional kills and has had numerous accidental kills. **Though everyone questioned what was going on, only Fliqpy, Cuddles, and Petunia found out what happened. Fliqpy could tell right away, Cuddles say down in the back of Flaky's car and refused to leave unless she tells him, and Cuddles told Petunia. **Scarlet came first The Other Side coming out in 2008 while A Match Made in Hell came in 2009 and Flaky Flips Out came out in 2010. **'Extreme Spoiler Alert!' Scarlet had attempted to completely wipe Flaky from existence forever to take full control. Poll Hey look! A poll! Ain't that nice? Who is the best "Flipped-Out" Flaky? Evil Flaky Other Flaky Scarlet Screw Flipped-Out Flaky's, these all suck! Category:Blog posts